edfandomcom-20200215-history
Cleanliness Is Next to Edness
"Cleanliness Is Next to Edness" is the 4th episode of Season 5 and the 106th episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, Edd finds out that his shower is out of order, so he tries to find another shower to use in order to start off his day. However his mind slowly begins to deteriorate as he gets more dirty in his long search for a shower to use. Plot Edd is peacefully sleeping when Ed's shoe flies through his window and ricochets about the room before smacking him in the head, waking him up. Edd then hears Eddy calling, saying that they're late for school. Edd gets up and calmly tells them that it's Saturday, and therefore no school. At this, Eddy yells at Ed, who apparently woke him up, believing it to be Bottomless Gravy Day at school. Eddy proceeds to chase Ed, angry at having to get up early on a weekend. Edd, fully awake now, decides to start his day. He gathers his supplies and gets ready for the heaven that is his shower. However, when he opens the bathroom door, he finds that it has been totally demolished, and reads a sticky note from his parents telling him that the bathroom is being remodeled. At Eddy's house, Ed is pestering Eddy, trying to get Eddy to forgive him. Eddy, to quiet Ed down, tapes a magazine to his window and gets into bed. He is about to fall asleep when Edd appears, asking to use Eddy's shower. Eddy angrily throws his friend out and climbs back into bed to get some shut-eye. Edd, knowing Eddy is a lost cause, walks around the cul-de-sac and trips over a sign pointing to "Le Jimmy's Bee-Yooty Salon." Quickly, he enters and asks for a shower. Unfortunately, the only appointment Sarah will give him is in three weeks. Edd quickly rushes over to Jimmy and begs for an appointment, but Jimmy brushes him off. Edd then apologizes for acting out of character and tries to get to the bathroom, but a series of unfortunate circumstances causes Jimmy's shampoo rack to fall on both him and the current customer, Jonny. When they emerge from the mess, Edd asks Jonny for use of his shower, but Jonny refuses him as well. That is when Sarah gets ahold of him, and she proceeds to roughly toss our poor, sock-clad hero into a dumpster. Distraught, Edd wanders until he comes across Rolf's house. There, Rolf is working in his garden. Edd tries to get Rolf's attention, but is unable to, as Rolf has put potatoes in his ears as ear protection. The best Edd can do is land in a pile of manure. At this point, he begins to go a little bit kooky. He wanders around the Lane uttering the words "Shower, shower, shower..." over and over and writing it on the walls with his filth-covered hands. When he finds a can of garbage, instead of shying away he simply dumps it on himself and wallows in the filth. When a ghost of his consciousness appears, telling him to shun the filth, Edd breathes on it, and the stench chases it away. Nazz then appears, taking out the garbage. The filthy Eddward gleefully runs up to her, grabs the bag, and spills it all over himself. Nazz, shocked, tells Edd that he needs a shower and leads him into her house. At this, Edd starts to regain his sanity, glad at finally being able to get a shower. When he enters the bathroom, all is great, as the bathroom is clean and polished. Nazz leaves him alone, and Edd goes to look at the shower and get it ready. When he does, he's met with a surprise: in the shower hang several pairs of ladies' underwear. There is no chance Edd can shower here. We then see that Eddy has gotten up again and taken a shower. This time, he's well-rested and happy. When he looks out the window, he spots Ed, about to bathe a filthy Edd in a washtub. Eddy and Ed laugh at Edd's predicament; fully sane, Edd will get a bath, but it is guaranteed to be completely unenjoyable. Memorable Quotes *'Eddy': "Hey, Rip Van Winkle! Get cracking will you? We're late for school!" Ed: "The early bird catches the peanut, Double D!" Edd: "School? I hate to be the bearer of bad news, gentlemen" out a calendar "but today is Saturday." Eddy: "Saturday?! Ed, you dolt!" jumps off of Edd's window, angry at Ed "You woke me up for school on a Saturday?!" Ed: flimsy defense of why he woke Eddy early on a Saturday "It wasn't my fault, Eddy! My belly told me it was Bottomless Gravy Day at the cafeteria!" a swatter out and starts smacking his stomach "Bad belly! Baaaaad!" grabs Ed's spatula and hits Ed repeatedly on his head, pounding him into the ground. Eddy: "Your HEAD's bottomless!" ---- *'Edd': horror after seeing what's left of his bathroom "My bathroom! Demolished! Dismantled! Disintegrated!" a sticky note on the bathroom's support beam "A sticky note." the sticky note "Dear Eddward, the shower is out of order due to renovations. Have a nice day. Love, Mother and Father. Oh dear…" ---- *''takes two potatoes out from his ears, bites them, and sniffs them to be certain.'' Rolf: "Ah. Too early, yes? The fermenting has yet to begin." back the potatoes in his ears and continues to drill into his own backyard; Double D gets out of the cow manure and onto the lane ---- *'Edd': "THE MILK OF HUMAN KINDNESS HAS ABANDONED ME!!!!" sobs as he wanders helplessly into the lane, losing his sanity. He then writes "Shower" on the fences over and over using the dirt and grime on his hands. Edd: "Shower, shower, shower... Shower, shower, shower... Shower, shower, shower! SHOWER, SHOWER, SHOWER!! SHOWER, SHOWER, SHOWER!!!" left eye twitches as he finally goes insane and starts dirtying himself. Edd: "Greetings microorganisms! Hop aboard! Welcome, bacteria!" a dirty fish head on top of his head "Oh, happy day!" Edd's Clean Hallucination: "EDDWARD! What are you doing?" Edd: "Dive in ol' vision of my former self! There's enough filth to go around!" ---- *'Ed': "Look what I found on Nazz's lawn, it looks a lot like Double D." Eddy: Double D and recoiling from the horrible stench "P.U.! You reek, sockhead!" Ed: at Edd "He smells worser than the sandwich under my bed, Eddy!" Eddy: "You got that right, lumpy! More like your three month old gym socks!" Ed: happily "Oh! Oh! Like my head on a rainy day, huh, Eddy?" Edd: sarcastically "Ha ha ha! Can we get on with this, please?" puts dirty Double D into the tub of water. It instantly turns black and foul. Ed: toward the cowering Edd while holding a cheesegrater "Let's get that custard out of your bellybutton, mister!" Eddy: in the background "Wait, Ed! Let me go get a camera!" Trivia *Due to a mistake by Cartoon Network, this episode aired on October 1, 2005, a month before Season 5 began for real. *Jimmy had his third scam in this episode (the first two appeared in "Ed in a Halfshell" and "Stuck in Ed"). This one, however, appears to be his least successful scam, as he runs into his shampoo rack and ruins his own salon. *It is revealed that when Edd can't find a shower to cleanse himself and continues to become dirty, Edd can become mentally unstable and insane, even to the point of having hallucinations. *It is revealed that Edd has a hat for every day of the week, as labeled on his rotating hat display. *20th time Kevin is absent. *78th time the Kankers don't appear. *Kevin and the Kankers were the only people that Edd didn't ask for use of their showers. *This was the first episode to be co-written by the show's new head writer, Rachel Connor. *This is the second time we see Nazz's bathroom. The first time was "Boom Boom Out Goes the Ed," but only part of her bathroom was seen in that episode. *When Double D read the note, if you look closely the note says "love Mom and Dad", but he said "Mother and Father", which is what the sticky notes usually say. This is the first time the note says "Mom and Dad" instead of "Mother and Father". *In the scene where Ed prepares to clean Double D, the background music is similar to the music played in the scene selection menus on the Ed, Edd n Eddy DVDs. *Rolf usually has one cow and one pig, but in this episode it is shown Rolf owns two cows and pigs. *Double D's upper window was opened up by Ed's shoe flying inward. But when Double D heads over to the window and sees Ed and Eddy outside, the upper window is closed. *Apparently, Double D's skin gets irritated when he uses polyester towels. *It is revealed that this episode takes place in October (as shown on Double D's calendar). *Double D usually sleeps with his sock-like trademark ski cap, but at the beginning of this episode, he slept with a different hat on. *Double D was never seen in his normal clothing. *The music played in Jimmy's beauty salon was from "An Ed is Born." *'Running Gags:' *#Edd trying to find a shower only to fail and get more dirty with each attempt. *#Edd's mind slowly deteriorating as he gets more and more dirtier. *#Ed trying to apologize to Eddy for waking him up to go to school. *When Jonny, the only customer of Jimmy's salon (along with Plank), gets surprised about the yarn hairstyle that was kintted into his head by Jimmy, he says "Wowsers!". That is a line that Inspector Gadget always says when he gets surprised. *The "Jiggy Jiggy" Magazine is seen for the second time in this episode, as it first appeared in "The Day the Ed Stood Still." It was later seen again in Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show when Eddy packs it for the trip to his brother's place. Gallery File:Ghostfd.jpg|Ghost of Edd's Cleanliness. File:Nazz's_shower.jpg|Nazz's bathroom. bad.PNG|"Bad belly, bad!" zw.PNG|The hat week-collection. af.PNG|The renovations. Bathroom.jpg|Nazz letting Edd into her bathroom. Edd Sleeping Wearing a Ski Hat.png|Edd sleeping without his ski hat. Nazz's Bathtub.png|Nazz's bathtub. Freakin' Dirty Edd.png|Edd's face when he is about to get scrubbed by Ed and Eddy. File:Jiggy_Jiggy_Magazine.png|The "Jiggy Jiggy" magazine. YouReekSockhead.JPG|"P.U.! You reek, sockhead!" Le Jimmy Bee-Yotty Salon.png|Le Jimmy's Bee-Yotty Salon. Untitled 127.jpg|Is that pickle relish or toxic waste? Untitled 126.jpg|Spaghetti, the new soap. Video Category:Episodes Category:Season 5